Waiting on the sideline
by Michon93
Summary: Mitchie has been at the park for awhile,wondering why Mikayla had walked away from their friendship. Will she and Mikayla be able to work things out or will it fall apart? Read more to find out. I do not own any of the characters or the song "Sideline"


Waiting on the sideline

Mitchie had been sitting on the park bench, waiting for Mikayla to call her but her phone never went off. She sighed sadly as she put her phone away. Tear started to fall from her eyes so she quickly brushed them away.

"_I can't keep waiting, waiting_

_I can't keep waiting, waiting"_

"_Show me a sign_

_Give me a reason to believe in your smile_

_Cause I'm not seeing anything on your face_

_It's like our love was erased_

_From your eyes"_

As more tears fell from her eyes, Mitchie thought of all the good times the two of them had shared. She couldn't figure out what had went wrong with their friendship. Was it something she said? Or didn't say? Was it something she did wrong? Or did she do something right? These were the questions that bothered her the most. But for whatever reason, Mikayla had walked away from their friendship of ten years.

"_Throw me a rope_

_Don't leave me drowning in an ocean so cold_

_I really need you to help me understand_

_Why you don't reach for my hand_

_When you know I'm hurting"_

"_I've been on the sideline waiting baby_

_Feeling like I'm here alone_

_I don't wanna be your last resort_

_Sitting on the bench waiting for your call_

_Oh, I thought that we were closer"_

"_I try and I try and you're never around_

_I say I won't cry, but the tears they come_

_Pouring and the truth is I_

_Don't wanna leave but I'm losing my mind_

_Waiting on the sideline"_

Mitchie had been at the park for two hours, still waiting for Mikayla to call her but she knew that she should just give up. She remembered all the times the two of them had danced with each other in her room. Mitchie remembered when Mikayla had tried to teach her how to slow dance, she ended up stepping on her best friend's feet. They would always dance till the sun would come up no matter how tired they were.

"_This your chance_

_Our song is playing_

_And you should want us to dance_

_You used to laugh when I would step on your feet_

_Is that just a memory?_

_Remember when we danced til the sun came up_

_I'm not a game_

_You can't replace me if I happen to break_

_So don't make promises and not follow through_

_Cause I don't do that to you_

_Baby can you feel me yeah?"_

Suddenly, Mitchie heard her and Mikayla's song, she wondered where it was coming from. She looked around then she realized that it was her phone that was going off. Mitchie looked at the caller ID and she noticed that it was Mikayla. She wasn't sure if she should answer or if she should just let it ring. But she had been at the park for two hours, waiting for Mikayla to call her, this was her chance to fix things, to make things right again.

Mitchie breathed in deeply before she answered her phone. "Hi Kayla," she said softly. "Mitchie, what's wrong? You sound like you've been crying." Mitchie let out a shaky breath before going on. "Yeah, I've been crying Mikayla. For two hours, waiting for you to call me. I want to know why you left me, why did you break my heart like that? I thought you cared about me, about us, about our friendship." More tears fell from her eyes. Mikayla's heart broke because Mitchie was upset and she felt bad.

"_I've been on the sideline waiting for you_

_Feeling like I'm here alone_

_I don't wanna be your last resort_

_Sitting on the bench waiting for your call_

_Oh, I thought that we were closer"_

"_I try and I try and you're never around_

_I say I won't cry, but the tears they come_

_Pouring and the truth is I_

_Don't wanna leave but I'm losing my mind_

_Waiting on the sideline"_

"Mitchie, I do care about you. You know I do, more than I've ever cared about someone in my entire life. You mean everything to me. I didn't mean to hurt you like that and I never meant to leave you. It's just…we can't be together. The media will be all over it and we'll lose our jobs. Our fans will leave us. We can be together when we're eighteen but as of right now we just can't."

Mitchie's heart was breaking even more and she couldn't believe what Mikayla just said.

"_Some things gotta change_

_Cause I've been losing faith_

_I love you but I can't wait here forever_

_How did you get so far_

_So far away from my heart?_

_Don't you realize that I'm here too?"_

"What happened to you? You've changed. I just can't believe this right now. You were the one who doesn't care about any of that. How did you get so far away my heart? I loved you Kayla, I really did. Now I'm not so sure anymore," Mitchie spoke softly through her tears.

"_I can't keep waiting, waiting_

_I can't keep waiting, waiting"_

"_Cause it don't seem like you do_

_(I can't keep waiting, waiting)_

_Cause I am hurt_

_(I can't keep waiting, waiting)_

_I don't need hurt from you"_

There was a moment of silence between the two friends until Mitchie finally spoke again. "Look, I can wait till we're eighteen but I think I just need some time from our friendship. I need to figure some things out and once I do, we can talk okay? One thing I know I'll never stop doing, and that's loving you and caring about you." Mikayla felt the tears forming in her eyes. "Okay Mitch, when you figure things out and when you find you, please come back to me. I love you too, always have, always will and I'll never stop." And with nothing else to say to each other, they hung up. Within five seconds after hanging up, both girls cried softly.

"_You got me waiting on the sideline_

_I've been waiting on the sideline waiting for you_

_Feeling like I'm here alone_

_I don't wanna be your last resort_

_Sitting on the bench waiting for your call_

_Oh, I thought that we were closer"_

"_I try and I try and you're never around_

_I say I won't cry but the tears they keep_

_Pouring down more and the truth is I_

_Don't wanna leave but I'm losing my mind_

_Waiting on the sideline"_

"_Ooooh ohh_

_Cause I am hurt_

_I don't need hurt from you"_

"_You got me waiting on the sideline"_

Mitchie really thought that they were so much stronger than this. The two of them were a team, backing each other up no matter what. Now everything was over or was it? Mikayla said once Mitchie figured things out, she told her to come back to her. But the thing is, will Mitchie go back?


End file.
